


The Albatross

by cristobalrios



Category: Star Trek: Picard
Genre: Gen, O Captain! My Captain!, Poetry, The Rime of the Ancient Mariner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:22:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26789638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cristobalrios/pseuds/cristobalrios
Summary: Poem from Rios's POV about Vandermeer, the Ibn Majid, Jana and Soji.
Relationships: Cristóbal Rios & Alonzo Vandermeer, Cristóbal Rios & Jana, Soji Asha & Cristóbal Rios
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4
Collections: Siren Songs - Star Trek Picard Poetry Collection





	The Albatross

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by O Captain! My Captain! by Walt Whitman and The Rime of the Ancient Mariner by Samuel Taylor Coleridge. Spoilers for Star Trek: Picard season 1, up to episode 8, "Broken Pieces."

He shot the albatross and it will bring our demise.  
To spill innocent blood on our ship; with the beautiful flower she lies.  
Oh heart! Be still, he did it to save us all.  
He didn’t know he had been caught within the siren’s call.

Painted on the wall behind him, the bleeding drops of red.  
Now in my arms my captain lies, fallen cold and dead.  
My captain is a killer, in cold blood they had died.  
My captain is a hero; he saved us all, I cried.

Will his name go down in history, as the hero he was meant to be?  
Will he die in infamy, or vanish into obscurity?  
His story has been erased; He’s gone without a trace,  
Except within my fragmented mind, his final resting place.

Alone, I sailed among the stars, all alone in space so vast.  
To never be looked on in pity and run away from my past.  
They tried to break through my walls, but I still had to mourn.  
But then I saw her face again, the albatross, reborn.


End file.
